Who knew he's going to like what he hated?
by Lia Kisaragi
Summary: There are two things Shintaro Kisaragi hates: Heat and Going outside. He doesn't like going outside by the fact that, Why would he go out when he can be all safe and sound in his home sweet home, soda in his fridge and the aircon turned on while he's browsing the web?


There are two things Shintaro Kisaragi hates: Heat and Going outside. He doesn't like going outside by the fact that, Why would he go out when he can be all safe and sound in his home sweet home, soda in his fridge and the aircon turned on while he's browsing the web?

"Tell me why did I come with you guys again?" Shintaro asks to no one in particular as he helped Ayano and the others carry their bags and other stuffs inside the Tateyama rest house, just beside the beach.

Their summer just started and due to the heat that everyone was experiencing(unless you live in Antarctica or the other places that doesn't really experience summer), the malls were crowded, hotel vouchers from the internet gets sold out within an hour , a lot of reports about heat stroke spread and most importantly, Soda in the malls are vanishing.

A week after their summer break started, Takane and Haruka called him in panic, saying that Ayano was sick and needed him immediately. Being a worrier when it comes to her, he came to the Tateyama household all drenched in sweat since he just ran in a hot summer afternoon. He was greeted by Kido,Kano,Takane and Haruka laughing at him while Seto and Ayano apologised to him. He was about to leave when Ayano pleaded him to come with them at the summer trip for 3 days, she also said he can invite Momo and Hibiya too. He agreed after Ayano pulled her trump card: The puppy dog eyes. No one he knew ever resisted that, and he's not an exception. So he immediately called Momo; asking her if she wanted to come. Momo reminded him that she was afraid of the sea. Of course he knew, ever since their dad died to save her from drowning, she never attempted to go swimming in a beach again. Momo also told him that Hibiya would be her company (He was sure that he heard something evil in his sister's voice). And so, before he knew it, he was already with them.

His hair was already sticking against his forehead, his red jacket was placed around his waist as his black shirt was already drenched in his own sweat. He sighed in disgust, surely he needed a shower later.

"Because you love our Onee-chan," Kido said as she passed by carrying a medium sized cooler, although the heat was torture, Kido seemed comfortable with her iPod jacket on. She was wearing a green swim shorts (That Kano earned a slap across his face and a punch in his gut after commenting how he expected Kido to be wearing a bikini. Poor boy, good thing Ayano was there to prevent any more harm.) And she wore her usual red converse high cut.

"And because you can spend more time with Onee-chan while cooling by the beach," Seto passed by with Mary on his side, both carrying bags (technically; Mary was hugging the bag). Seto wore his usual one piece suit saying that he was used to it, while Ayaka-sensei-Ayano's mom and the three[four if you add Mary]'s adoptive mom- bought Mary a white summer dress which she clearly liked (Ayano told him that Mary's eyes sparkled when she saw the dress when he asked about Mary's sudden change of clothing.).

"And because of your perverted nature, You want to see Ayano-nee in her bikini," Shintaro heard the blonde chuckle beside him as he blushed by his comment. He can't deny that since it was in a boy's nature (Kano did comment about Kido's swim wear.) to at the least, see the one they like in those. And besides, Ayano and him were a couple already, what's wrong about that? He also did want to spend time with her too. He wasn't the type of person who voice his feelings ,rather, he shows it by his actions. Ayano knew that ,of course. In the whole years they had spent together, she has known a lot about him and vice versa.

Their relationship wasn't really expected. He was really an apathetic and negative kid back then, and she was the opposite of him. He didn't have my friends. He couldn't say that she was his friend back then by the way he treated her with such harshness and coldness even if all the thing she does for him are filled with kindness and love. Soon, he gradually became closer to the girl, warming up to her. And when they became a couple, everyone they knew was shock. Good thing that Kenjirou-sensei-Ayano's dad, His teacher and Momo's tutor-accepted their relationship after months of proving himself to him and after Ayaka-sensei convinced him. Therefore, he didn't let go of Shintaro that easy without a whole 5 hours of lecture (And something about helping his sister, Momo, in her studies since he was the smart one), but he was fine with it as long as Ayano and him are legal.

His trail of thought got interrupted when he felt pain on the back of his head. He slightly jumped and turned around, seeing Takane holding a roll of paper (which he assumes that, that was what she used to hit him.) and Haruka behind her with a smile on his face, behind a sub that was in his mouth.

"What was that for!?" He asked Takane while rubbing his head. He clearly didn't understand how Haruka and Ayano can befriend her.

Takane shook her head, "Ayano is looking for you!" She sighs, "Stop spacing out and go inside, Haruka and I will go finish carrying this stuff." She shoves him to the side, before he heard her mutter: 'What does Ayano see in him?' resulting Haruka chuckling. As he walked inside he heard Takane yelling Haruka to stop eating and help which Haruka whined her name.

As surprising as it sounds, Haruka and Takane become a couple after years of being classmates and spending summer classes together. Ever since both got a miracle that their health wasn't much in danger than before (but still need to be checked up every now and then), Haruka confessed to her which is just after a month when Ayano and he became a thing.

As he opened the door, he saw the bags all over the living room, some open and some were closed. What shock him though, is that Mary had her own bag full of her Yaoi Manga. Seriously, doesn't Seto mind it? At first Shintaro was fine, but when he taught her how to use the laptop he just got shocked that all of his bookmarks were gone and got replaced by Yaoi manga. He didn't really minded it, but what he minded was when he found explicit ones. Maybe Mary wasn't as innocent as they thought. Who knows that she might be secretly shipping him with Seto ,Kano or Haruka? Shintaro shuddered at the thought.

"Shintaro," Oh, that voice that Shintaro always liked. Ayano's gentle voice snapped him out of his thoughts (not that he minded). Her hair was tied in a ponytail, and she clearly looks a lot like her mother. She was wearing a white sundress like Mary but with a red ribbon along the waist. She was still wearing her red muffler. "We will be staying in the same room ,alright?" It took him a moment for all of it to sink in.

Same room.

Ayano Tateyama.

Staying.

Ayano, his girlfriend.

Staying in the same room as him.

Dirty thought suddenly flooded his mind, he felt his cheeks get hotter and his temperature rise.

"-with Takane-senpai and Haruka-senpai, of course." She smiles at him which made him blush more because of embarrassment. What was he thinking? Ayano and him on the same-

"We are going to be sleeping on the same bed, though," -bed. That's it, He's pretty sure his girlfriend and his mind is trying to kill him with her innocent sentence that seemed like an innuendo and his perverted mind.

"Don't worry!" She suddenly says, Shintaro saw her cheeks get red. Probably realising the double meaning behind such innocent sentence.

"It's a double deck bed!" she explains, "Haruka-senpai and Takane-senpai will share the other double deck bed!"

As if on cue, the door behind Shintaro opened revealing Haruka and Takane. Oh speak of the devil. They placed the last two bags on the floor as they stretched.

"Really Ayano," Takane approached the girl, "Thanks for inviting us, though I'm pretty sure your dad will make us work two times more," she sighed. "Oi,Haruka!" she half-yelled as she felt the taller boy glomp her on the back.

"You and Shintaro can stay with us next cultural festival alright~?" Haruka smiled, "We might be going to be handling a maid cafe this time, after Shintaro defeated Takane, I doubt your father might want to do it again," He says as if it was nothing. Even though they got an hour of scolding from Kenjirou-sensei (Ayano told him the day after).

As the two began what seems to be a lovers quarrel (Takane blushing madly as she got 'angry' at the boy while Haruka just laughed it off, telling her how cute she is if she would wear a maid costume). Ayano sighed with a smile and looked at Shintaro.

"Ah, Tsubomi-chan told me that the beach is already crowded so we are going to use the pool here," she smiles, "We should get ready, they told me that we should just knock when we are finished changing."

After they placed the foods in the fridge and they hid some beneath their clothes (Haruka might eat them all), they soon started to change in their swim wear.

Shintaro wore a red swim shorts and a black shirt, not wanting to go swimming half naked. Ayano wore a plain red bikini and after Shintaro convincing her to 'cover up', she wore red shorts along with a white t-shirt (That was from Shintaro) on top.

On the other hand, a madly blushing Takane was wearing a green bikini and green shorts while wearing a white t-shirt from Haruka. And of course, the source of her blush was Haruka, who was only wearing a green swim shorts (which made Shintaro cover Ayano's eyes; he said that she was 'too innocent' to see something like that).

After they knocked at the door beside their room, the younger ones (younger than them, at the least. Except for Mary, but she still looked a lot younger than any of them) emerged from the room, Mary wore a navy blue one piece and a blue floater on her waist (Seto didn't bother covering her eyes, He knows that she has seen something much more...darker.), Kido still had her green swim shorts and a purple t-shirt, Seto wore a light green swim shorts and a white t-shirt while Kano only wore a black and beige swim shorts.

The pool behind the rest house was average sized with chairs and tables around it. Mary and Seto didn't waste any time and quickly jumped at the pool, While Kido only dipped her feet and sitting on the edge, until she was pushed by Kano who ran at the side while laughing and a dark aura emitting from the girl. Haruka pulled Takane to the pool and both fell together and a huge splash was heard, all of them laughed, Kido chuckled, Ayano sweat dropping and Shintaro sighing.

Ayano suddenly held his hand (which made him heart thump) and pulled him towards the pool when she to make him stand up. They took the stairs of the pool like a civil human beings they are. And soon a splash fight was engaged (Except for Mary and Seto who had their own fluffy world; Seto teaching her to swim)

After a few great hours of playing, fighting, teaching and challenging in the pool. The sun was bound to set, as much as the others detested the idea (mostly Mary and Kano), they soon gave in when Ayano told them that they are going to campfire at the camping grounds, not too far from the rest house. They quickly went to the bathroom to clean themselves (not all at once ,of course) while the others who were left fixed the foods and drinks in a bag while waiting for each other.

As soon as everyone finished; bathed and dressed, they went out. Just a few more minutes until the sun would completely set, for the time being, the sky was beautiful. The colors went from dark violet to purple, from red to orange and from orange to yellow, it was wonderful. The sea reflected it, which Mary became completely fascinated off since it has been her first time to go to a beach.

After a moment of admiring the sunset, they continued to walk to the campsite, which wasn't really that far. When they arrived, they chose a spot in the sand (since there was a part that had grass all over) since Mary and Seto brought a toy pail and shovel (which shocked them since they didn't know where it came from; but Seto explained that it was hidden in Mary's yaoi manga) and began building a sand castle.

Takane began to light the woods that was inside a big metal container and the one that was by their side that can be used for cooking with a lighter and a newspaper. Haruka removed the food from the bag, he smiled happily (too happy) when he saw a container filled with negima (Takane swore that she wouldn't be shocked when Haruka would exchange her for Negima. Haruka also told them once that before they started dating, he dreamt of Takane being a negima and hating him which became one of his worst nightmares). Kido had her hair into a ponytail as she helped Takane cook. Kano was (shockingly) helping, but he claims that it was only because he saw Kido being a girl again ("Shuuya, you shouldn't really say that," Ayano sweat drops,"She has always been a girl"). Ayano and Shintaro sat on the log, watching everyone minding their own business.

It was not until Ayano asked him to go with her by the shore, which he gladly accept. He also gave her his red jacket ,since it was quite cold. When they arrived by the shore, they just sat there, enjoying the silence that they can't get with them; not that they are complaining. But it was rather relaxing and soothing to be in a silent place once in a while.

"Hey Shintaro?" Ayano looks at him, her arms crossed on her legs as she leaned her head on her arms.

"hm?" He looks at her, his feet spread out, his hands on the sand beside him.

"Thank you," she smiles warmly at him, a faint blush spread across her cheeks. He looked away as he assumed that he might be blushing as well since Ayano giggled and he felt heat rise up his cheeks.

"For what?" He asked, glancing at her.

"Everything," She stretches, arching her back as she smiles.

He chuckles which made Ayano look at him curiously. "No no," He says

as he smiles at her, "Thank you."

"Why?" She innocently asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Because if it weren't for you," he sighs sadly, "I'd be alone, y'know?" he smiles sadly at her, "If you weren't so persistent and annoying," she playfully slaps him as she pouted, "Hey, I was just telling the truth!" He laughs, which made Ayano blush madly. He rarely laughs, but he smiles.

"Don't worry, I like that side of you," He puts a hand on her cheek. "Thank you." He kisses her on the lips. It wasn't fast and rough. Rather, it was slow, sweet and filled with love.

Until they heard a cough from behind them. About five leaps away from them was Kano, Seto and Kido(Mary was getting carried by Seto on his back, not knowing what's going on) all three have evil auras surrounding them.

"Shoot." Shintaro paled as he saw Kido holding a knife (Kami-sama knows where that came from), Seto and Kano smiling rather innocently (too innocent). Ayano giggled at his reaction.

"What were you doing with onee-chan?" Kido asked with a dark tone. Shintaro and Ayano shuddered.

"U-uhm Tsu-Tsubomi-chan-," Ayano stuttered. As she sweat dropped.

"Doing something perverted while her siblings are not near her, eh?" Kano says as his smile became wider.

"Shu-Shuuya-kun calm down," Ayano laughed nervously.

"Should we add some human meat on the menu for tonight's dinner?" Seto asked with an innocent smile and tone of voice.

"Kousuke-kun!" Ayano exclaimed, wide eyed. Who knew her sweet innocent brother would be murderous?

"I don't think human meat tastes good..." They heard Mary mutter which Ayano and Shintaro would laugh at if the situation wasn't like that. With that, they ran. The three siblings (and Mary) ran after them.

There are two things Shintaro Kisaragi hates: Heat and Going Outside.

But if it was going to be spend with his girlfriend and friends, it's not a bad idea at all.

Unless three angry siblings are after your life.


End file.
